Brotherly Love Gone Wrong
by Vittoria-Auditore
Summary: Hikaru has been acting strange all week, but what from? Maybe that incident... Rated M for yaoi and sexual themes later on, don't like, don't read blah blah... flames shall be used to bake pies, thank you.
1. The Incedent

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran or anything else, blah, blah, blah… Yes, it's yaoi. Don't like, don't read and all that stuff you've read about a thousand times already. (maybe)

**Summary: **The Host Club, as always, was the rich and beautiful playground for handsome men with too much time on their hands to entertain ladies also with too much time on their hands. But to Kaoru, something was off. Hikaru has been acting strange lately, but why? Rated M for the next chapter and others if I have the will to do it. (Reviews = willpower points!)

**Brotherly Love gone Wrong; Part One: The Incident**

Nothing had ever been worse in the twin's lives. Not only at home now, but now even at the Host Club. People were staring, and it wasn't the fan girls. All the people they usually avoided were now talking about them, staring them down the hallway. Every single class was a dread for them, knowing what people thought of them now. The only refuge they could find was in each other, and right now that was one of the worst things ever.

It had all started about one week ago, before Host club had even started… Before the act would take place. No one expected it; how could they? It was something that could not have been foretold, have been prevented. But like they all say, someone always trips. And, of course, that very cliché thing is exactly what happened. Kaoru tripped over a book on the ground, Hikaru caught him, and their lips met.

As it happened, Hikaru could feel the eyes on him, and in that second of the kiss, he could tell that people would already be talking about the forbidden love. No one else saw the trip. No one else saw the fall. All they saw was the kiss. That single kiss was all it would take to incidentally change the whole 'brotherly love' act forever.

'_Why did this have to happen?' _Hikaru thought as he tried to block himself off from the world. How come, all of a sudden, all this had to just take his seemingly great world and throw it away? He didn't mind the kiss, not at all, but it was the words and the stares that had tipped the scales. If anything, he did really love his younger brother, even if a little too much to be normal, but he also knew that that would never change, that no matter what, they would still be there for each other. Somehow, knowing that through it all Kaoru would still be there, this thought managed to get him through the week. He slowly put everyone else in the back of his mind and focused on what he was going to do this weekend. His parents were going away for a few weeks on a business meeting in Tokyo, so they would be home alone for a while.

As Friday had come and gone, and the host club was wrapping up and clearing out, the twins decided they would go home. There was nothing more for them to do anyway, and it's not like the king would care if the mischievous duo were out of his hair for once. They bid their farewells to the rest of their clients and members, and headed down the hallway towards the limo awaiting them. They climbed in and began the drive home, and Kaoru had said the one thing that had been on his mind all week. "Hikaru, something's wrong with you. What is it?"

In response, Hikaru sighed, trying to hide the anger in his voice. "Kaoru, we kissed. _In front of everyone._ That is not acceptable to anyone. No one saw you trip, no one saw anything but the kiss, and now they've started saying things and staring and it's been getting on my nerves, okay?" '_Great, I'm getting loud… God, why now, Kaoru?' _ "It was an accident that should not have happened. I'm… I'm sorry, Kaoru, but I can't ignore what they say or the stares. It's driving me mad!" Kaoru leaned over, grabbing Hikaru's hand, and said "Hika, I don't regret what happened. Sure, it's getting some attention, but don't worry about it, okay? I'll be here for you, reminding you that it's going to be alright." Hikaru smiled at his younger brother's words, assuring himself. '_Well, at least we have the weekend to work this out._'


	2. Assurance

**A.N: Hey I finally did it! Excited, right? *sighs* If anyone reads this, anyway… But I know there are some out there! *False hope* Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy this and I hope I don't run out of ideas to continue this. Read on! Oh, that lemony scent…**

**Disclaimer: If you read the last chapter, then you already know this is yaoi-full and that there is, in fact, going to be a 'scene' in this one… Extremely lemon fresh. Don't like, don't read and why am I still rambling on about this…? Oh just get on with it and read. Or leave. Whatever you fancy.**

**Brotherly Love Gone Wrong Part 2: Assurance**

The scene kept replaying in Hikaru's head, over and over, until he could hardly stand it. It was always in slow motion. The trip, that damn pile of books on the floor, the fall, Kaoru's mouth poised perfectly to strike, his knees buckling beneath him, the kiss, Hikaru's arms wrapped around Kaoru as support, their lips meeting in an accidental display of affection. It kept running through his mind, and after what felt like forever, he sat up in the bed the two shared. "Hika, what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" Kaoru said and sat up, rubbing his tired eyes out of a restful wonderland.

"K-kind of… I guess," Hikaru responded. He didn't want to admit that the scene was what was keeping him awake, the reason for his distress the entire day. Hikaru gave an audible sigh, and laid himself back down. "Don't worry about it…" Kaoru rested a hand on his brother's shoulder. "No, really, tell me what's wrong… I can't let you stress over it, Hika." _'So thoughtful, Kao, you have always been so caring… But why?' _Hikaru thought to himself. "It was just today, not really that important. You must be tired, so go back to sleep, Kao, don't fret over it." Kaoru emitted a chuckle, which Hikaru was not exactly used to. "Heh, follow your words, Hika, and _you_ don't worry about it. Actually… Hika, can I do something without you getting mad..?" Hikaru raised an eyebrow at Kaoru, wondering what would possibly anger him coming from his dear brother.

"Uh… Sure, Kao. I don't know what it would be to make me mad, but okay." Hikaru stated. Thoughts began to race through at just what Kaoru would do, but shoved it all to the back of his head. This was definitely not going to bother him now. "Y-you have to close your eyes" Kaoru ordered. Hikaru complied, not exactly wanting to know what it was at this point. Suddenly, Hikaru heard Kaoru's breath near him, almost taunting the curious red head. Then he felt it, a pair of lips against his own, _again_. '_What is he doing?"_ Hikaru thought. Why would his brother do this again, after all, it was just an accident this morning. Hikaru broke off the soft kiss, asking Kaoru. "Why, Kao..?" To which, his younger sibling stated, "Because I wanted to, and because I don't want you to worry about this morning anymore. I… actually liked what happened, and I was hoping you would too, even though it was an accident. Hika… I like kissing you… and I still want to…" Hikaru smiled at him, pulling Kaoru's face down so it was just inches from his own. He whispered, "Well… I like it, too. Why don't we continue…"

Hikaru pulled Kaoru down onto him, pressing their lips into a more passionate kiss than before, taking in all of the feelings in his head and forcing them into this kiss. He had always felt a strange way around his twin, and now he knew what it was. He _loved _his brother. Something so unnatural came so easily to him, his mind telling him to stop, but his body craving more of this , more of him. Before Hikaru knew it, Kaoru had pulled away, leaving Hikaru wanting more. "Kao…" Kaoru was hastily undoing the buttons on his pajamas, and he returned the favor, finally be able to see Kaoru's pale but perfect skin. Kaoru immediately returned to the kiss, and Hikaru wrapped his arms around the boy that was currently straddling him, lightly scraping his fingernails down the younger's back. He earned a quiet moan from this, and decided to pull out from the kiss an trail little feather-light kisses and nips down Kaoru's jaw line and neck. "H-Hika, don't tease…" Kaoru whined. Hikaru shifted himself on the bed with his knees bent, not actually noticing that his knee brushed up against Kaoru's arousal. "Hika…" Kaoru moaned, and realizing what he did, he deliberately reached down to feel Kaoru's hardening member through his pants.

Kaoru moans and squirms, barely able to keep himself up from the pleasure he was feeling. Hikaru pulled Kaoru's pants off, and when Kaoru went to do the same, he gasped as his crotch rubbed against the other. Kaoru shivered at the contact, but then his arms fail him and he falls onto Hikaru's chest, Hikaru grinding their most sensitive areas together. "H-Hika, don't tease…!" Kaoru objected, and so Hikaru removed Kaoru's boxers, revealing a very hard and now naked Kaoru, all laid out for him to see. Hikaru flipped them over so he was on top of Kaoru, and wrapped a hand around Kaoru's cock, bending down to kiss him and slowly pump his hand. Kaoru gasped and moaned, sensations overwhelming him. Soon enough, Hikaru stopped, but move down to lick at Kaoru's throbbing member hungrily, thus earning more delicious sounds from the younger. Hikaru took all of Kaoru into his mouth, bobbing his head, not stopping to remove his boxers and fondle himself. Hikaru began to moan, only increasing the pleasure Kaoru was feeling, and soon Kaoru reached up and gripped Hikaru's shoulders harshly, digging his nails into his skin. "Hika, s-stop! I-I'm gonna… nggh…" Kaoru moaned and panted, Hikaru close to his release. He began stroking himself faster and harder, imagining his hand to be Kaoru's tight ass, and just as Kaoru screamed his name and shuddered beneath him, rising to his high, Hikaru spilled his seed, collapsing on to Kaoru, swallowing his brother's cum and panting heavily. "H-hika… I love you." Kaoru said between huge breaths. "I love you too, Kao… now go to sleep." Hikaru replied, pecking his lips, rolling off of Kaoru and closing his eyes, awaiting the realm of sleep to take him away.

**A.N: I hope you liked it, only going to get better from here. *smiles* more lemony goodness to come, and maybe some angst. *wink* And so he doesn't feel left out, this is all based off of a role-play between me and my favorite (really) Kaoru that I am ever so lucky to be friends with… on facebook. *laugh* Please review, it gives me hope to do more, and now I guess I say bye 'till next time. Laters!**


	3. Love and Mischeif

**A.N: I'm back! *bows* and happy to be. I know I'm going slow with the updates and it must be TERRIBLE waiting for the next chapter to come out, but I have been rather busy lately, and am still going to be, so please don't rage at me for it… But here we are now, on to the next (hopefully) awesome chapter of the story so read on! Or not… Whichever you fancy.**

**Disclaimer: If you have been faithful to the story, you know just how much I fancy twincest and stuff. This chapter is going to be rather short (don't kill me) but fluffy with a side of the Twin's kinky side. H+K: Shush! They don't need to know… Me: Yes they do, now sit back and let me write.**

**Brotherly Love Gone Wrong Part 3: Love and Mischief**

Hikaru was happy when he woke up, unlike his younger twin, Kaoru. Kaoru looked to be in a haze of drowsiness and doubt. Hikaru, on the other hand, was glad to have gotten the entire situation under control. But his inner turmoil was not resolved. He had figured out what he felt, and now the elder Hitachiin twin was questioning himself. How could he love his brother like that? How could he have let last night happen? Question after question whirled its way through his mind, not ceasing until he had audibly yelled "Stop it!" Kaoru had shot a glance at Hikaru, asking why he would yell this early in the morning, especially at him. Hikaru swiftly apologized, saying that he was yelling at himself, not Kaoru. He explained that these questions were plaguing his mind, but was reluctant to say anything more.

Kaoru slowly made his way over to Hikaru, sitting his thin frame upon his twin's lap. "Hika, shush. I can't have you stressing over such things when you wake up. Don't regret last night, because I don't." Hikaru kissed his brother on the nose, a smile appearing on his face. "I won't and I don't, Kao." Kaoru put his arms around Hikaru, putting his face into his neck, blush overcoming the younger twin's face. Soon, though, Kaoru got up, dragging Hikaru with him. "Get dressed; we are going to the mall." Kaoru stated. Hikaru swiftly got himself out of his sleeping clothes, into a pair of slacks and a t-shirt, and soon finding his way out the front door with his twin, getting in the limo to go to the mall. 'Kao, why are we going to the mall, anyway? There's nothing interesting there for us to buy…" Hikaru questioned. Kaoru replied, "I'm taking us to a different kind of store, Hika." Kaoru gave a light laugh, intertwining their hands.

Soon they got to the mall, and both twins were astonished at how such a cheap bundle of stores could attract so many people. "I may never understand commoners" both of them said, walking through the sea of people. Hikaru hadn't noticed before, but people were staring at them, even now, and that's when he realized that they were still holding hands. "U-uh, Kao…. You are still h-holding my hand…" Hika stuttered out. "And?" Was the response he received. Hika knew it wasn't worth arguing about, so they strode off to that store Kao was hinting at, finally finding it in the darkest corner in that entire shopping center. From its title 'Deepest Fantasies', Hikaru could already tell what kind of store it was. Kaoru dragged him into the store, staring at all the handcuffs and whips and outfits. "Oooh, Hika, how about this one for you?" Kaoru was holding up an orange thin silk piece of lingerie. Hikaru sighed "Whatever, Kao…" Kaoru giggled happily and moved on, stopping at the section especially for men. "How does a cockring sound to you…? Well, I don't care, I'm going to get it anyway.'' Hikaru just stood there, trying to pay no attention to his brother, when he spotted the perfect pairs of handcuffs and shackles. _''I'm_ going to get these…' Hikaru chuckled to himself, going over to the counter and paying. Kaoru soon followed after, both of them racing to get to the limo, eager to try out their new things.

The limo arrived at their house, and the twins eagerly leapt out of the vehicle, running to their room. As soon as they got there, lips were smashed together, minds racing, hearts yearning, and bodies craving more.

**A.N: Cliffhanger! *smirk* Hope you read on, my readers. Yes, this is my first chapter story, and also my second story ever, so sorry if it sucks. Things get hot next chapter, let's see how these new items go to use, shall we? And my warning about angst, it's also next chapter, sorry for that wait. But patience is rewarded with more story! Kolkolkolkol…. Until next time!~ **


	4. Buffer Details?

HOLY CRAP, GUYS. You don't understand how SORRY I am for not updating, and yes, I know this doesn't count as a chapter. But HEY. SPRING BREAK. I MIGHT GET ANOTHER CHAPTER UP. YAY? Right? I SWEAR to you that once summer finally comes, I'll get more up, maybe even finish this story, but PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR NOT UPDATING RELIGIOUSLY. .

Oh, and I might start another fic about Supernatural, for any of you fans out there. ^-^

I'M GONNA GO WORK ON THIS NOW. PEACE! 3


End file.
